Home For The Holidays
by Faydora
Summary: Hidden Life Secret Love Sequel-It's time for the annual festival in Konoha and everyone is having fun. That is except Naruto's closest friends who are still mourning his betrayal. But everything changes when a mysterious girl shows up. Who is she? BL


111

Fay: This was never supposed to be created. It was never supposed to exist at all. But my brain was working on overtime and when I was supposed to be writing Silver Lining, I was instead thinking about Hidden Life Secret Love. This is a little oneshot sequel that _will not_ be edited with more chapters. I **will not** write anymore than what is here so DO NOT ask. Please!

Um, I'm sad to say I don't know how I got this idea. I was just thinking one day(and we all know that when Fay starts thinking, the fanfiction world is usually blessed-or cursed-with something new that I wrote) and I thought to myself, 'I wonder what the village did after Naruto left them…' and it turned into this.

Warnings: Mentions of Mpreg…two guys kiss…

Disclaimer: I no own!

111

It was a beautiful night. The citizens of Konoha were practically glowing with excitement as they strolled the decorated streets of their village. Streamers hung from the roofs of the buildings surrounding the large square where everyone was congregating. Lanterns hung from the corners of said shops, swinging lightly with the soft breeze that brushed past them on this particular summer night. Stalls of food, games, and gifts were set up everywhere, making sure every person who attended the annual summer ball was satisfied. Even the select few that harbored a deep-set depression tried to enjoy themselves.

Those select few were Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade, Sasuke and Sakura. And they were all standing in front of a stall that served onigiri.

Kakashi and Iruka were both looking at the ground. When they received their food, they sat down at a small table furthest from the rest of the villagers. Kakashi was wearing a blue Japanese Kimono; matching the red one Iruka was wearing. They didn't wear masks like the others did, deeming the masks too uncomfortable to sit through a night of sulking and talking.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked as he placed his hand on his lovers shoulder. Iruka had been looking even more depressed than usual on this day. It worried Kakashi.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just…memories, you know? Naruto and I always came here together. It was a tradition of sorts. We would stay away from the crowd, since he never did like crowds, and chat about what we were up to lately." He took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh. "Everything I do these days seems to remind me of him."

Kakashi bit his lip and looked away. "I know how you feel. Team 7 isn't the same. Sakura is always avoiding the subject for Sasuke's sake while Sasuke's trying to beat himself up with memories of Naruto. Sai…tries. He tries to help Sasuke through everything and for a few hours, I bet he even makes Sasuke forget, but Sai can only put a band-aid on Sasuke's heart. Only Naruto can sew up that hole."

Iruka nodded solemnly. "If I could see him one more time…I would tell him how much I love him and how much I miss him."

Kakashi could only wish he could repair the heart of his lover.

111

Tsunade took her food and made her way towards a table. Jariaya was already seated at their table when she sat down. They were both ignoring the dress code for the ball, both wearing what they normally did everyday. The traditions were foolish and stupid in their minds. Well, at least for Tsunade. Jariaya just didn't feel like buying a costume. He stared at the girls dancing with a bored expression.

"Shouldn't you be writing now?" Tsunade asked as she bit into her onigiri. She had seen Jariaya look at a lot of girls lately but his trusty note pad had not been with him.

Jariaya sighed and looked at the woman across from him. "I don't feel like writing. I haven't written anything in six months." He dropped his head into his hands, pondering what he was doing with his life.

"It seems Naruto's betrayal has all out hearts in turmoil now. Poor Iruka…I've heard he's considering quitting his teaching job. Kakashi's thinking about joining ANBU…probably hoping he'll get killed out there just to take away the pain of the hole in his heart. He's been through worse, what with the deaths of his closest friends, but…I think the fact that everyone he spends time with is depressed too is taking a toll on him. Sakura's been avoiding all talk of him lately; Sasuke seems to slip into an unresponsive state when he even hears that name. And Sai…well Sai's trying his best to help Sasuke. I wish that Sasuke would open his eyes to the obvious devotion Sai pours over him…"

Jariaya nodded. "And you've done paper work to take your mind off things."

Tsunade glared. "Old man! Don't you insult me!"

He chuckled. "What would you do if you could see him once more tonight?"

Tsunade smiled. "I would kiss him on the forehead and tell him that I would always wish for the best for him." She thought a moment. "What about you? What would you do?"

"I would tell him not to worry about me. To worry about you guys instead. I'd known from the start that he was going to leave. I guess…I guess that gave me time to prepare myself for the shock of waking up knowing that he wasn't going to be running around the village."

Tsunade nodded and stared into the crowd. With a sigh, she wished the night would already get over with.

111

Sakura placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "You should try to enjoy yourself, Sasuke," she urged. "Tonight is a night of celebration." Taking one look at his scowl, she sighed. "It's been six months, Sasuke. You have to let it go." She nodded her thanks to the stall attendee and dragged Sasuke over to a table for two.

"Aren't you here with Lee?" Sasuke asked. He didn't even try to cover up the fact that he wanted her to leave him alone.

Sakura smiled softly. "He and Gai seem to be having a pretty good time over there," she pointed to two men dancing wildly to the song 'Low'. They both wore green tuxedos with a white button up shirt underneath and a green mask that resembled a fish. Sakura wondered if they had gone shopping together. Shaking her head, she concentrated on Sasuke.

"You need to cheer up!" She brightened, trying to look as happy as possible for his sake. "There are many girls to choose from! Heck, even some guys are chasing after you." She looked over to Sai who was staring intently at them. "Tonight is supposed to be fun."

"I wouldn't be here if Tsunade hadn't shown up and handed me these ridiculous clothes." He motioned to the black outfit that looked exactly like that Zoro character from that movie.

"You look fine!" She rolled her eyes at him and brushed at her dress. It was a light pink renaissance dress with pink frills at the bottom and pink bows at the top. Her mask was a gold sparkly cover for her eyes. She looked positively beautiful tonight.

Sai took that moment to show up. He pulled a chair from another table, earning a few glares from the three girls sitting at the table, sat down beside Sasuke and smiled. He looked like the phantom of the opera tonight. The mask included. Sasuke smirked at him. "Why didn't you get a mask to cover up the whole of that ugly face of yours," he sneered playfully.

Sai smirked. "What are you going to do, Uchiha? Or should I say, Zoro? You want a sword fight?" He's smirk widened. "Because I can think of a sword fight that would entertain me _a lot."_

Sasuke let out a small chuckle. Sakura smiled. Over the last few months, Sai and Sasuke had gotten closer. They sparred together, argued, smiled, laughed, and sometimes one would treat the other to a restaurant. It was plainly obvious that Sai liked Sasuke and Sasuke liked Sai…but Sakura had warned Sai not too act to quickly on that. Sasuke was still recovering from a wounded heart. Sasuke himself didn't even see the attraction that everyone knew was there.

As the two exchanged playful banter with each other she watched the crowd dance. _If I could see him once more…I would ask him to help Sasuke…I would want that the most…_

111

All the villagers were all thinking about one person that night. Naruto. It was six months after the destruction of the village and they still thought about him. Most of them congratulated themselves on being right about the demon boy, but the others-the ones who had been friends with the boy-wished they could see him once more. To say something that was left unsaid, to touch him once more, to ask him why he did what he did. Even with these thoughts running through their minds, they danced, trying to get the thoughts to stop.

It was then that **she** showed up. She appeared almost out of nowhere. The crowd stopped dancing to stare at her curiously.

The girl had shoulder length blonde hair. Her blue eyes shown through the sparkly white mask that covered most of her face save for her lips and eyes. She wore a white outfit, tight white leather pants that showed every curve of her long legs and a tight white shirt that cut off just above the belly button. One long sleeve wrapped around her arm gracefully, the other was simply a strap that slipped off her shoulder if she turned the wrong way.

"Who… Who is that girl?" Sasuke stammered as he stared at her. Sai looked away, clearly miffed by Sasuke's attention being drawn to that girl. Was Sai the only one who wasn't gawking at her thin legs and sexy body? Was he the only one that thought there was something strange about her?

Sakura smiled. "I don't know but I think you should go after her." She silently apologized to Sai who was now glaring intently at the table.

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't know…" He watched her intently as she made her way to a small table where Tsunade and Jariaya were sitting. "See? She probably had business with the Hokage or something." Sakura only pursed her lips at the ignorance Sasuke was showing. If she stuck around long enough, Sakura would find a way to make the girl dance with Sasuke. At least once.

111

Tsunade had been in a light conversation with Jariaya when the girl took the seat opposite of her and the old man. The girl waited patiently for the two to notice her. Tsunade continued to talk about her paperwork until she sighed and glared at the girl.

"Obviously, you are thick headed!" She scolded. "We were ignoring you on purpose but you obviously cant take a hint. Go away!" She gave her worst glare, hoping the girl would just go away. Her blue eyes and blonde hair reminded her of things that she would rather not think about.

The girl smiled. "Tsunade-sama, that's very rude."

"What Tsunade meant to say was-"

"Don't tell her what I meant!" Tsunade scolded, miffed that the girl didn't waver under her glare.

Jariaya shared a knowing smile with the girl. "Hello, Naruto."

Tsunade's jaw dropped. "N-Naruto?" She whispered, unbelief dripping from her voice. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, Baa-chan. It's me," he whispered. "But…you can't tell anyone I'm here."

"W-why are you here?" Tsunade asked. "Not that I'm not happy but…you've got to have a reason."

Naruto chuckled. "My reason…is you guys. It seems that while those that hated me moved on very quickly, those who were my closest friends haven't healed yet. I've come to make things better. To let you guys that I'm not gone forever." He paused and cocked his head to the side slightly. "Sasuke's worse than anyone, isn't he. I've noticed that everybody but him is slowly getting better. If I don't act now, he'll miss his chance with Sai. I never intended to doom his love life."

"You've been watching," Tsunade said with a smile, tears springing to her eyes. She blinked them away, forcing herself to remain strong for him. "Just like you promised." She thought a moment. "But…if you are here to visit Sasuke…well I'm sure Itachi had a fit about that."

Naruto chuckled. "He did raise a good point when he said it might hurt the boy even further. But I have a feeling he only said that because he's incredibly jealous. I won the argument though. He is nearby though…in case…you know…someone comes after me." He smiled. "But no matter the danger I had to see you guys again."

Tsunade let a tear fall down her cheek. She sniffed and wiped at it furiously. "Well, how have you been doing?"

Naruto smiled. "Very good. I was welcomed into the Akatsuki with open arms and so far the only thing I've had to do was rest."

"Why is that?" Tsunade relished in the feeling how conversation came so smoothly. It was wonderful knowing that nothing felt strained between them, even after all this time.

"I'm going to be a mommy!"

Tsunade almost choked on her own spit. "What?" She nearly shouted.

"Well, you can't tell much since I'm only one month along, but when my abs suddenly disappeared, everyone knew something was up. Plus the new abilities I had been gaining so quickly seemed strange too, so they sent me a doctor. They wait on me hand and foot, excited that the 'family' is getting a new member."

Tsunade's eyes were wide. "Wow," she breathed, and that was the only word she could say at the moment.

"I'm going to visit as soon as the baby is born. When I found out, my first thought was, 'I really want Tsunade to see the baby,' so I'm going to make sure you see your grandbaby."

Tsunade finally let the tears go, feeling an immense happiness overwhelm her. She let out a sob, standing up and motioning for Naruto to stand up too. She wrapped her arms around him warmly and kissed his forehead. "I love you so much, kiddo. Never forget that. And…make sure to come visit soon." She continued to let her tears drip into his hair, glad to have the feeling of the blonde boy in her arms again.

Naruto nodded, fighting back his tears. "I love you too…mother…" The word made Tsunade smile.

"Thanks…" she mumbled as she released him and watched him walk away. She was grateful. Naruto always knew what to saw and when to say it.

When she turned around, she saw Jariaya smiling at her and she knew. "You…you knew about this didn't you?" she asked as she wiped at her cheek.

"I know a lot more than you give you me credit for, Tsunade," he told her as he smiled and looked at the crowd. He had wanted to talk to Naruto too, but he knew that this was his time to visit everyone else. Jariaya knew where Naruto would always be. He always would know.

111

Kakashi and Iruka were looking down in the dumps. When the 'girl' sat down at their table they regarded her with a smile and looked away trying to give the hint that they wanted to be alone to sulk.

"Do you mind if I talk to you, Iruka-sensei? Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka and Kakashi turned their attention to the girl, wondering if there was some kind of emergency the girl was bringing them.

"Do you need something, ma'am?" Kakashi asked seriously.

The girl laughed and smiled. "I just wanted to talk to you both about something very important." She cleared her throat and glared at them. "What the hell are you thinking? Quitting your jobs when your students need you the most!"

Iruka and Kakashi were caught off guard by this bold statement. Who was this girl and why was she yelling at them.

"Just because one of your former students is gone is no reason to let others suffer. Sai, Sasuke, and Sakura need you Kakashi! If you go and get yourself killed because of ANBU, who will take care of Iruka after you die! Have you ever thought about that? And you Iruka, who will teach and look after the future ninja of Konoha? Certainly not you if you sit at home and mope because your 'son' has gone off and left you. You both should be ashamed of yourselves." The girl stopped her ranting for a moment to simply glare at the two. She was fuming, obviously mad at them for disappointing her somehow. But…they didn't know her…did they?

"Um…if we might ask, madam…who are you?" Iruka studied the girl intently, trying to see through her mask and get a glimpse of her identity.

"As far as we know, we've given you no reason to be angry with us," Kakashi tried to reason. It wasn't for her sake that he said it-it was for his own. He tried to make sense of this in his head to no avail. He was left in a muddled state.

"Iruka-sensei…all my life I've looked up to you. I've never had a reason to doubt your superiority. But now…you've really let me down. I didn't know that my leaving would leave you so…helpless. You too Kakashi!"

Iruka and Kakashi both stared at him with wide eyes. Iruka

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Iruka choked out.

"It's been Naruto Uchiha for a while now, sensei," Naruto corrected with a smile.

Iruka was on his feet immediately, almost tripping over himself as he rushed to hug the boy who had never left his thoughts. Kakashi slowly got to his feet and shuffled over to the two carefully, as if he were afraid to touch the boy. Was he afraid Naruto would disappear suddenly? He almost started crying when he felt the warmth of the blonde boy in his arms again. But Iruka was going enough crying for the both of them. It wouldn't do his lover any good if he were in hysterics too.

"What…are…are you d-doing here?" Iruka choked out between loud sobs.

"Calm down, Iruka," Naruto urged as he pulled back from the hug and helped the brunet to his chair. "I've come to visit."

Kakashi shuffled back to his chair too, slowly lowering himself in it. His legs felt as if they were about to give out any second. "Visit?"

He waited for Iruka to stop sobbing long enough to talk. "I'm always watching, guys." Naruto sat down across from the two. "And I've seen how much you guys have been hurting because of me. You two are healing…very slowly I might add, but you are still healing. But I've got a feeling that you are healing the wrong way. Like if you had a broken arm and you set it the wrong way for those six weeks. You're both headed down a road that you know you don't want to take, but are still forcing yourself to run down."

"Naruto…" Iruka mumbled in a shocked state.

"Kakashi you know you love teaching team 7. You love going on missions with those three who always end up in some sort of predicament. You love knowing that you must protect those three with all your being." Naruto smiled at Kakashi's wide eye. He turned towards Iruka. "Iruka-sensei…you can't have your own children but you do love teaching the children in the academy. You enjoy the feeling of knowing that you're teaching the future ninja of Konoha.

"Naruto…I don't know what to say…" Iruka mumbled while Kakashi continued to state at him, shocked.

"Say that you will continue to do what you both know you love to do. Promise that you will stop punishing yourselves because of depression. Promise to watch over the future Konoha." If they didn't stick to their promises…Naruto would come back for another visit. He would continue to keep them on the right path.

There was a long pause while Iruka thought everything over. It was Kakashi who spoke. "Only if you promise to come and visit us again."

Iruka coughed. "Yes. Promise to come back again, even for only five minuets. Just to let us know your okay."

Naruto smiled. "I promise." With that he stood up. Iruka and Kakashi stood too; they both wrapped their arms around the boy they had missed for so long.

"Are you leaving now?" they both asked at the same time.

Naruto smiled as he pulled back from the hug. "I've got one more person to talk to. Then I'll say a proper goodnight to everyone." He let Iruka hug him one more time before walking over to the one person he needed to talk to most.

111

"May I dance with you, Uchiha-kun?" The girl asked as she extended her delicate hand. Sai scoffed and looked away, ticked off that the beautiful girl had the nerve to actually ask Sasuke to dance. Sakura smiled and knocked Sasuke in the side with her elbow. Sasuke stared at the mysterious girl dumbly. "Please? It would honestly be my honor to dance with you."

Sasuke nodded numbly as he took her hand in his. Something was familiar about the way her palm slid against his and their fingers entwined. The girl tugged him onto the dance floor where everyone seemed to take a step back to allow her room. Smiling warmly, she turned around just as the music started. He stepped closer to the girl leaving a whole foot between them. The girl looked down and let out a sigh, tugging Sasuke closer so their bodies were hugging each other.

"Uchiha-kun…forgive me but I only have a limited time here. If this is the only dance I have with you, please let it be worth it." Her voice was slightly deeper than a girls but Sasuke wasn't concentrated on that. His mind was occupied by the slow music that only they were dancing to. The rest of the villagers were standing back, watching the two as they slow danced.

"Y-you have to leave?" Sasuke stammered. "Why? I mean…it's clear that you don't live here, but you could stay in a motel for a night or two right?"

The girl giggled. "You see, my husband is a very jealous man. When I asked him if I could dance with my old flame, he objected to it without hesitation." The girl placed her head on Sasuke's shoulder. "But I convinced him."

"Ah. You're married." Sasuke didn't even try to mask his disappointment. "To be honest, I think your husband is a lucky man. You are very beautiful. I bet there are those that would kill to be in the place of your husband."

"Or rather I kill to be with my husband," the girl murmured. But Sasuke didn't hear what she said. "Listen, Sasuke. I've come here to check up on you. I needed to make sure you were okay."

Sasuke pulled back slightly intrigued by this girl. "What are you talking about?"

"You've been hurt haven't you?" The girl's voice was apologetic and saddened. "It's obvious to everyone in Konoha. Sasuke…you have to let go. I don't think you can see it just yet, but there is someone in this village who loves you very much. And you love them too. But your broken heart won't let anyone too close. You're afraid of losing someone again."

Sasuke pulled back even further looking the girl in the eyes. "H-How do you know so much?"

The girl tugged him back so her lips were at his ear. "Don't make a scene okay? Just hear me out." She felt Sasuke nod slightly against her shoulder. "How do you feel about Sai?"

Sasuke let out a long breath. "I don't know…" He seemed to forget that he was talking to a complete stranger.

"Do you realize that you feel more strongly towards Sai than you do everyone else? He is more than a friend, yes?"

Sasuke thought a moment. The strange girl had a point. "Well, yes, I suppose I do…"

"You feel more strongly towards him than you ever did Naruto."

Sasuke shivered at the name, forcing back unpleasant memories. "Don't say that name!" He commanded.

"Listen Sasuke. Sai likes you. Why wont you give him a chance?" Sasuke gulped. Before he could respond, however, she answered for him. "Because you are afraid he'll leave you, right?" The girl sounded apologetic now. "He will leave you, Sasuke. He'll leave you if you show signs that there is no hope for his love in your life. If you don't learn that Naruto isn't coming back to you, then Sai will leave you just like Naruto did. Then where will you be?"

Sasuke tried to pull away.

"Think about it Sasuke. You've been hurt. Haven't you seen how hard Sai has been trying to heal your wounds?" Sasuke's eyes were stinging. "If you let him go, then you've got nothing. Naruto isn't coming back, Sasuke. Not to you. But Sai is trying his best to be Naruto's replacement. Do you want to replace him, or do you want a whole new person. Someone who can do better than what Naruto did for you?"

Sasuke stopped moving. The girl stopped too. "I…I want…I want Sai…to be better than Naruto…" he said slowly, testing out the idea.

The girl smiled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you like that, but Sasuke your head is very thick. I needed to drill it in your mind before you could take that first step." She paused and reached up towards her mask. "If it's alright with you, may I have a kiss?"

Sasuke thought a moment, taken aback by the request. "A kiss?" The girl nodded. "Only if you…take off your mask."

The girl smiled. "Is that what you want, Sasuke?" she asked.

"Yes," he said firmly.

Naruto reached up and took the mask off his face. Sasuke stared into the eyes of his old love. There were many gasps sounding around everywhere. Naruto reached up and pressed his lips to Sasuke's. A goodbye kiss.

He pulled back and smiled. Sasuke's face was firm. The hardheaded boy wouldn't cry now-not in front of all these people, but later he would think back and shed a tear. But not because of pain or agony. No, it would be tears of joy. Joy of finally being able to move on.

Naruto turned; giving a soft smile to his friends he had visited that night, and began walking away. Sasuke reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Is…is what you said…true?" he asked, desperation written all over his face.

Naruto turned around and placed both of his hands on Sasuke's face. "Sasuke…I came here tonight to help you move on. I wouldn't have come to you otherwise." With that he turned and disappeared.

Sasuke turned too, not wanting to be in the middle of the crowd where everyone felt the need to gawk at him. He walked back to where his friends were all wearing equally shocked faces and worried looks.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she rushed up to him. He brushed past her and continued walking towards the crowd. Everyone was watching him worriedly, wondering if he was going to break down and cry. But he didn't. Instead, he walked right up to Sai and glared.

Sai glared back.

Sasuke smirked.

Sai raised an eyebrow, worried suddenly.

Sasuke pressed his lips to Sai's.

It was a chaste kiss, only meant for the few seconds their lips were locked together. But they still felt the spark-the spark that sent fire all over their bodies.

"He told me…He told me what I needed to hear. He told me…that I was loved by someone in this village and that if I didn't act now, I would lose that person. So I've decided that no matter how dirty you talk, no matter how much you fight me, I'm going to keep you by my side."

Sai smirked. "I don't think that will be necessary."

111

Fay: Cute ending right? Well, I was never planning on making a sequel to Hidden Life, Secret Love, but I was suddenly struck by this idea and…I had to start writing immediately. Now that the Hidden Life, Secret Love story is officially closed, I have to say that I am proud of myself. It didn't turn out dark and angsty! In fact, this oneshot turned out exactly as I planned!

So, except for the fact that it is unedited I think it turned out all right. I might come back and tweak it a bit if you guys say it's really bad but if I don't get too many, I'll just leave it alone until I get mad at myself for leaving it like this. Hehe.

Go to my profile and vote on my poll please! I know most of my fans happen to be of the ItaNaru fandom but please vote for the stories you think will be the most interesting! I need more projects to write…but until Control **and** The Games We Play are finished I wont start anything. If you like Vampire Knights and Death Note, please check out my stories. If you don't know what they are…LEARN!

Hehe.

PEACE AND LOVE!!!


End file.
